Corrugated pipe is commonly used for drainage of soil and transportation of surface water. The corrugations typically create a pipe profile with steep sides and deep valleys. Given that these pipes are typically constructed using plastic, the corrugations may provide necessary structural integrity for the pipe by providing needed radial stiffness.
Before the corrugated pipe is used for drainage or transportation of water, a corrugated pipe is typically stored in an indoor or outdoor facility with other pipes. Over time, this stock of corrugated pipes may develop one or more contaminants on their outer surfaces and/or oxidation of the outer surfaces may occur. However, it may be desirable for many downstream uses of the corrugated pipe to coat, wrap, or otherwise further process the corrugated pipe. The contaminants that develop on the surface of the corrugated pipe may need to be removed before further processing or use of the corrugated pipe may occur. However, due to the corrugated exterior, the process of removing the contaminants may be time consuming and increase the monetary cost of preparing the corrugated pipes for downstream uses. Accordingly, a need exists for pipe processing systems that address one or more of these drawbacks.